Robert Stark Jr
by undeadTyrant
Summary: What if there's no "Robert Downey Jr"? That the Avengers are real and there's only Tony Stark? Based on a random plot in which RDJ Tony Stark. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, JUST READ IT. PLEASE? First attempt at writing humor. QuQ R&R?
1. Prologue

I'm sorry, my life is just filled with plots that came out of no where. Especially this one.

Really, like I don't know how these things keep coming but they just did. :T

* * *

"Hey Tony, do you believe that there are 7 people that looked like us?" asked Bruce out of no where. Tony diverted from the television in front of him and looked at Bruce, both slumping in the living room's sofa.

"I really don't know about that," said Tony, shrugging. "But truth to be told, I don't," And Tony took a small bag of potato chips on the table between the TV and the sofa and opened it. He grabbed some of the chips and ate it. "Want some?" asked Tony, shoving his bag of chips to Bruce. Bruce chuckled, "No thanks, I don't like the salty ones," he answered.

Suddenly a hand came and stole Tony's bag of chips from him.

"Hey! I was eating that!" shouted Tony, finally sitting properly to death glare the culprit who took his bag of chips away.

"Too bad, so sad better luck next time Stark," said Clint, his tongue out at Tony. Tony pouted, "Bruce!" whined Tony, tugging on Bruce's shirt. "Legolas stole my chips,"

"Oh grow up Tony!" shouted Clint, feeling rather pissed for telling him on Bruce. Bruce chuckled, "You both need to grow up," he simply said. And this time it was Tony's turn to shove his tongue out at Clint.

"Whatever," said Clint as he ate the chips and walked towards the sofa, seating next to Tony. "So," he said, "What were you guys talking about," asked Clint.

"Bruce told me about that 7 twins thing, I don't believe it though," answered Tony. And suddenly Clint burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Stark, you're so stupid," said Clint.

"Whaat?" whined Tony.

"How long did he stay in his workshop anyway Banner? I guess he didn't catch up with the news lately, huh?" said Clint, looking at Bruce.

Bruce chuckled, "I think long enough not to catch up on the recent news," answered Bruce.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys, bullying your team mate because he hasn't updated with the recent news and all," commented Tony, a pout on his face. Bruce smiled softly at Tony, "I'm sorry Tony, but you really need to look at the recent news," replied Bruce softly.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Tony and soon he got his answer when he turned on the TV.

_"Robert Downey Jr. has done it again! He won the best actor award! What does it feel like Robert?" the woman in the TV asked the man that looked a lot like Tony. Exactly like Tony in fact._

_"Well I guess you have to win one to feel it Karen," Robert replied, a cocky smile on his face. A pair of red-glasses blocking his eyes from the flashes of camera, taking his picture. Robert only smiled as he tugged his hands into the pocket of his silver designer pants and gave a toothy smile. Showing off his charming persona._

"See?! He's like the other you!" said Clint, "only better,"

Tony looked at Bruce to see the other man chuckling, "I have to agree. You and this guy are like twins," said Bruce, fixing his glasses.

"Oh c'mon! We don't look like each other!" protested Tony as he left the room, walking towards the elevator. Hearing a small, "You guys do!" from Clint before he entered the elevator and the door closed.

Tony smirked, "Of course we do. Because I am him," he simply muttered.

* * *

"Hey Robert!" Tony (Robert here) looked up at the source of sound. He smiled, "Hey Mark," replied Tony, a smile on his face. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like Bruce Banner?" he asked.

Mark punched Tony's arms softly, "Stop joking, have you actually read your script?" asked Mark, lifting his. Tony frowned, "Nope, should I?" he asked, a chuckle following. And Mark wanted to hit his best friend, Robert Downey Jr. at the head for his arrogance.

"You know, you might be small but you have one hell of a big arrogance," said Mark and Tony laughed, "I get that a lot, shall we go to the set, my dear David?" asked Robert, bowing a bit.

Mark laughed, "After you Paul Avery," replied Mark, acting as if he had a hat and raised it. Tony smirked, "Oh what a gentleman you are," and Mark sniggered at Robert's act.

"Well that means a lot coming from the great Robert Downey Jr.," replied Mark and Tony smirked. 'Yeah, Robert Downey Jr. that's who I am here, no one should know who I really am,' he thought to himself.

* * *

A.N: I'm sooo sorry if this chapter is too short, but I promise you it will get longer! Give me reviews so that I know that I should continue this story.


	2. Robert Downey Jr

A.N: Woah, I actually didn't think that there are people who wanted to read my crappy plotted fanfics. :D Ha ha, very well here you go. For those who insists for me to continue the story. Thanks a lot! That's all I got to say.

P.S: I'm not that good at English, so I hope you guys would understand if I have mistakes on grammar and spelling and all.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS IN ANY KIND OF WAY. **

* * *

Tony actually had reasons to why he made a fake identity for himself, why he made Robert Downey Jr.

It all started when he was 7 years old, when he has had enough. He has had enough of trying to get his father's attention. Of getting Howard's attention. Tony groaned, he fucking built a machine, and he was only 6 at that time! But Howard only ignored him, trying to find his precious Captain America instead. Sometimes, Tony hated Captain America. Even without trying, Captain America has already taken his dad away from him. Sometimes, Tony wished that he is Captain America and the said man is him. So that Tony can, even just for once, feel what his father's affections feel like and Captain America can feel the pain that he's in.

He was only 9 when he met a man that looks (almost) exactly like Howard Stark during his famous escapes from his abusive household. His name was Robert Downey and he's an actor. He was 30 years old, 4 years younger than his dad. Tony looked up to the man in awe; he was the person that Tony wished to be his father. His looks were exactly like Howard but he was different all the same.

A warm smile on his face, his hair was tidy and so are his clothes. Not a single scent of alcohol can be smelled from him. And Tony couldn't help but smile when the man kneeled down in front of Tony asking where his parents are and if he was okay. Tony giggled and said that he was running away from his dad. And Robert asked why and Tony answered him.

The concern that was written all over Robert's face was pure as he carried Tony on his back and took him to his own house. And Tony wondered if his dad would do the same.

Later that night, right after Tony finished his bath, body shirtless, he saw Robert quickly ran to him, first aid kit in his hands. Asking about where did he get those bruises and cuts all over his body and Tony simply answered him with one word, "dad," Robert looked at him with pity as he patched Tony up.

"You know, you can come here whenever your dad abuses you again," muttered Robert as they ate their dinner. Only both of them, sitting on a sofa, eating God knows what while drinking soda. Tony chuckled, this man isn't his father. But somehow he felt closer to him than his own dad. He liked that man after knowing him for several hours more than he liked his own dad after knowing him for years.

Tony smiled at the man, "I will," he replied and Robert laughed and ruffled Tony's head.

Ever since that day, Tony always goes to Robert's house whenever he got abused by his dad. Not that anyone cares anyway except Jarvis (that poor old soul).

He was only 12 when Robert Downey took him to his first movie. The first movie that he actually watched and Robert was directing it. Tony was amazed and mesmerized at how good the actors play and Tony knew that day that not only he loved movies, but he actually has a passion towards it. Towards acting.

But when he told his dad about it, Howard shoved him away, telling how stupid he was and how pointless it is. How bad his dreams were and how it won't do a shit about America. And Tony cried.

He ran towards Robert's house in the middle of the night under the rain and told Robert what happened. Robert hugged him and told him that his dreams were perfect and excellent and he didn't have to shove it back in the deepest parts of his mind. And Tony cried as he hugged Robert back, because how he wished that his dad is as nice as Robert.

Tony came to the world of acting not as Anthony Edward Stark but as Robert Downey Jr. Taking up Robert's name as his (because damn he is such a good role model and also to avoid more press). The press knew him as either "cocky-son of a bitch-bastard" or "Tony Stark look a like". Tony only smirked at that. He wanted to laugh at the press' face because oh how stupid they are. He IS Tony Stark, just wearing a different name. But no he can't. Because he found his peace now. He can finally act without anyone judging him. He didn't care if he achieved it as Robert Downey Jr. instead of Tony Stark. But deep in heart he knew that he actually managed to do it as Tony Stark (though only as a Tony Stark look a like, but it's okay).

But good things never last long enough. After he started his acting career as Robert Downey Jr., his parents knew about his secret identity and they got mad at him because of that saying it's useless and it should stop. Tony sighed, he needed to focus in his studies. Thus, causing Robert Downey Jr. to disappear in the age of 15 and Tony Stark to graduate from MIT in the age of 17. After graduating and got two degrees in the age of 19, Tony Stark disappeared, leaving Robert Downey Jr. back on track with his film in the year 2000 Wonder Boys.

It was exciting, it was thrilling and Tony felt his blood pumping in his veins. Tony just finished his latest movie in the year of 2003 when something happened. His parents were killed in a car accident. Tony just reached 21 when the Stark Industries were handed to his hands. He finally stood up high and decided that it was time to take actions. He took his responsibilities and took care of Stark Industries.

After a year of hard work, Stark Industries finally are at the top of their game. At they year of 2005, Robert Downey Jr. came back to the world of fame. With his sharp mouth and cocky smile with his new movie Good Night and Good Luck. In 2006, he played in a movie called A Scanner Darkly, and 2008 Tropic Thunder.

None of the people he knew questioned him about his sudden disappearances and how he suddenly came out of no where and all. He never tells anyone except for Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. Because damn, she's awesome. Not only she puts up with his sudden disappearances, how he often forgets his meetings and his bullshit, not only she became her secretary, she also became his secret manager! Tony smirked at the thought, damn she's one hell of a P.A.

Tony just reached the age of 27 when Afghanistan happened. When Iron Man was born and Tony Stark seems to come back from the dead. He just reached the age of 27 when he killed Obadiah Stane and he told the world that he is Iron Man. And the press was starting to get worried about whether Robert Downey Jr. will appear again or not. Thus, causing Tony to play as Sherlock Holmes in the year of 2009.

In 2010, Tony locked himself along with Robert Downey Jr. up. Knowing that his Palladium poisoning will kill both of them. Tony left a small note to Pepper (Which she never read even until now thank you very much) about how Pepper should reveal to the world that Tony Stark is Robert Downey Jr.

But that moment never came. In 2010, he met S.H.I.E.L.D, a secret organization that apparently was made by his dad and he met the Black Widow ("sexy chick, but deadly," was Tony's first impression on her). In the same year, he made a new element and called it "Starkanium" (There's actually nothing wrong with that, but hey it's not like every day you found a new element and name it on your own name). And by the end of 2010, both him and Robert Downey Jr. came back from the dead and took the world in their hands.

In the year of 2011, Tony played again in Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows and in 2012, he joined the Avenger initiative.

Tony smirked at himself as he tidied his suit and tie. He gave himself a cocky smile, "Time to show off what you can do Stark,". Suddenly, there was a knock on his changing room, a woman came in, 'she must be part of the crew,' he thought. "Are you ready yet Robert?" Tony smirked. He's Robert now, not Tony.

"Sure I am, let's get this shit started," he said as he left the room.

* * *

NOTES! THIS IS AN AU. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. So, Tony's born in the year of 1981 instead of 1965. And I don't really know much about Robert Downey Sr. QuQ I tried my best on finding informations on him but I couldn't. I know that Robert played in The Zodiac in the year of 2007 and other TV shows and all but I just wanted to skip that part ha ha. First of all The Zodiac part will be postponed so that Mark and Robert will play it in the year of 2012/2013. I got my reasons. And I just don't feel like writing it all out. SORRY!

GIVE AUTHOR REVIEWS SO THAT I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE THING THAT KEPT ME GOING! :D


	3. Tony Banner!

A.N: OMG. QuQ thanks for the amazing reviews! KEEP THEM COMING GUYS!

Thanks for those who supported me to continue this story! That means: **PhysicNightmare, AglonAuthor, ashleykhl, party cake rocks,** and **nessa11997.**

**ZodiacDragon97: **I KNOW! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE INTERVIEW HE DID FOR IRON MAN 2. HE LITERALLY SAID THAT IT'S OKAY TO CALL HIM TONY STARK! :D

**CatchingSparks: **Here you go! ^^

I'm sorry you guys if I didn't reply all your reviews! T^T

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS! EVEN IF I SELL MY SOUL TO THE SATAN, IT WILL NEVER BE MINE. **

* * *

Pepper followed Tony as he lurked around his workshop, trying to find inspiration for his new mark. Pepper talked to Tony as her hands ticking on the papers in her hands and answering calls from her Bluetooth headsets. "Tony, they wanted Robert to play in Sherlock Holmes 3," said Pepper.

"Tell them if it doesn't excite me then I won't play it," answered Tony easily as he played with the blue holograms provided by Jarvis. Pepper sighed before she wrote something on her papers, "They wanted Tony to do an opening speech to greet the new students of M.I.T," "Tab it, wait forget it. Tell them that I have Avengers business," Pepper sighed again and wrote something on her hands.

"Tony," called Pepper and Tony stopped dead on his tracks. He turned around, facing Pepper with a smirk on his face, "Yes Pepper?" "You know that you're going to tell them who's Robert Downey Jr. sooner or later, right?" Tony sighed, "I know," he muttered. Pepper smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "Good," she simply said before she turned around and walked out the workshop.

"Oh and Tony,"

"Hmm?"

"I'm telling the guys in M.I.T. that you're more than willing to do that speech," she said and Tony could feel that smirk on her face even without looking at her. "Wait! Pep-," he wanted to protest her, but she left him before he could even say a word.

He sighed as he re-played the words that Pepper told him.

_"You know that you're going to tell them who's Robert Downey Jr. sooner or later, right?"_

Oh how he fucking knew.

* * *

"Mark-y, my best friend, how's it hanging?" said Tony as he strutted towards the room where they were supposed to go before they started filming the last scene for the Zodiac. Mark chuckled, "Ha ha very funny Robert," replied Mark and Tony grinned, "Aww you know that you are my favorite activist, right Mark?" teased Tony, pinching Mark's cheek slightly. "Oh stop it Robert!" said Mark, hitting Tony's hands away. "Ouch, you hurt me," he said and they both chuckled.

"Oh, have you heard? There's going to be an interview after we finished this last scene," Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" "Yeah!" Tony chuckled, "but the end for us, isn't the end for Jake huh?" he joked and Mark laughed.

"Yeah, poor guy needs to stay, main character you know," Tony smiled, "Shall we go to the set now Detective David Toschi?" he asked, giving a small bow.

Mark laughed, "It's inspector, and let's go together Paul," and they walked towards the set as they joked and laughed and tell each other stories and insults. But Tony couldn't help wondering, wondering about how Mark will react if he knows that Robert is Tony and vice versa? Tony didn't lie though, Mark is his best friend and he doesn't want to lose Mark. Not ever.

* * *

"Guys guys!" shouted Clint, "Tony's twin is on!" and soon all the Avengers gather around the living room, sitting on their seats watching the TV. "Hey, where's Tony?" asked Steve. Bruce shrugged, "He said he got some Stark Industries business to do with Pepper,"

The screen soon revealed two men, one a guy looked like Bruce, wearing a simple grey shirt and brown jacket, and the other's a Tony look a like, wearing a grey t-shirt and brown leather jacket. "Hey, look at that, it's our doctor!" boomed Thor and Bruce blushed as he sunk into his seat. The said actor does look like him.

"_Okay, so here we are, having a special interview with Mark Ruffalo and Robert Downey Jr. on their latest movie, "The Zodiac"_," and Mark smiled to the camera while Robert gave a smirk and a wink. The interviewer chuckled before she resumed her session.

"_So, how do you get into the characters of the Zodiac?_" the interviewer asked. Mark was the first one to spoke up, "_I'm the type of actor, I want to go and see the real deal. So, first thing I said is 'how do I get to talk to Dave Toschi? How do I get to go up and meet him? I want to spend time, a few days with him_" and the interviewer pointed the mike towards Robert and Robert put his hands up, "_What do you expect? Mine's dead. But the character was actually really easy to play. Alcoholic and shit_," said Robert followed with a shrug and the others chuckled.

"_So Mark, was Mr. Toschi cooperative?_" the interviewer asked. "_Totally,_" he said, "_The first thing he said to me was [in whispery Toschi voice] 'Uh, Mark, why are you here? Why do you want to talk to me'. He talks just like that or I hope he talks just like that. And so, I got to spend time with him and, all of a sudden, all of that other stuff just fades away when you're sitting there with the real McCoy. He did tell me that he was the inspiration for Bullitt, played by Steve McQueen,_" and you could see on how easily distracted Robert was. One moment he was poking Mark during the interview and soon he was biting something from his wrists.

"_Um, Robert what are you doing?_" asked Mark, but he didn't get a reply until Robert finally finished biting something on his wrist. "_Just fixing my bracelet,_" And Robert showed the small white thread on his wrist. Mark sighed, a smile on his face though, "_You did the weirdest things Robert,_" and Robert laughed, "_I love you too,_" he said.

"_Oh, did you guys know that you look exactly like the members of Avengers?_" the interviewer asked, "_What now?_" asked Robert and Mark chuckled, "_Yes, Robert did say that I reminded him of Dr. Banner multiple times,_" he admitted and the interviewer chuckled as Robert shrugged, "_Yeah, people say that I look a lot like Tony Stark, 'not that much though' I would say,_".

"_What do you think of them?_" and there was silence before Robert spoke up.

"_Mark and I are going to adopt a child_," he said, wrapping an arm around Mark's shoulder. "_We're going to name him Bruce Stark_," and the members of the Avengers stared at Bruce, weirdly. "What?" he managed to say, face red.

"_Tony Banner!_" suddenly shouted Robert, "_Tony Banner sounds great!_" Mark laughed before he said, "_Yes it does!_"

"_Okay, what if the Hulk and Iron Man got into a fight, who would win?_" the interviewer asked and Bruce shuddered at the thought, he didn't like that. Then all of a sudden Robert clicked his tongue, "_Well, if I were to be Iron Man, I wouldn't pick a fight with that guy, sucks a lot. But if I am, I would take the Hulk for alcohol,_" and Mark backed away from Robert, "_Why?_" he asked, "_Well, it's easier to hit a drunk guy than a sober guy I mean seriously,_" and they chuckled, even from far away, the Avengers chuckled along with them.

Clint wiped the tears away from his eyes, "Oh boy, this is exactly why RDJ's my idol. He gives the best jokes ever!" announced Clint and Bruce chuckled. "Yeah…" he muttered. There's just something about Robert that reminds him of Tony. Not his looks (Okay maybe his looks does play a great part in this!) but more to his charisma? Bruce didn't know.

And so all of the Avengers watched the interview until it is done that night.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," muttered Tony as he took off his jacket and walked towards his workshop. He's fucking drunk up to his ass and it was fucking 3 A.M in the morning. After the interview was done and they wrapped up the movie, Mark took Tony drinking. And fuck it was awesome! And how Mark could hold his alcohol well. "That son of a bitch," muttered Tony.

Tony slumped against the table in his workshop, he sighed, "Jarvis you there?" he asked.

"For you sir, always," came the British reply from Tony's favorite AI.

"How's Robert's popularity ranking?" asked Tony, slightly amused. "Processing… Congratulations sir, you made it into the top 7 actor of the year," and Tony smiled, before he slumped to his seat and closed his eyes. "Wake me up in 3 hours," he ordered before he succumbed to his exhaustion.

Jarvis dimmed the lights into 23% before he said a small, "Good night sir," and leave his creator alone in his Wonderland.

* * *

ATTENTION! I'm going away, so the updates might just come much more late than before! But we'll see what happens because the more review you give me, the more excited I get to continue this story! So, Review please?


	4. Hard life! Tony has had enough!

**A.N: I AM SO SO FUCKING SORRY! TOTALLY MEANT THAT. GOD DAMN IT. You must've think that I discontinued this story didn't you? Well I'm not you BAMF's! undeadTyrant is alive and kicking, so you better start following this son of a bitch excuse of a story and read it! (sorry, I just want to type those things). Sorry that I haven't updated. School and family stuffs have been in my way, but no more! NO MORE! At least for now. I don't know. High School is hard. I got like 5 homeworks on second day of school. WHO THE HELL DOES THAT ANYWAY? **

**Time to reply the reviews! **

**ashleykhl: I agree! I so totes agree! Seriously! Stan Lee!**

**PhysicNightmare: Thank you. Totally love your new avatar. Seriously. So kawaii. **

**CatchingSparks: I went to some place called Jakarta to help the family business and stuff. Yes, more work. Even during the holidays. Got my own PA! LOL. Uhm, thanks, gosh. I hope this chapter is not a disappointment. Got a bit of a writer's block at this chapter, but I think I got the rest covered. Just this chapter though. **

**Zodiacdragon97: Hello honey. Oh-ho! My genius brain of course. Can we just- My brother kept on making fun of meh Tony because of you! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**nessa11997: You're welcome!**

**WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKES, SPELLING MISTAKES, MADE THIS AT 2 AM GUYS. HELP. NO BETA READER OR DOUBLE CHECKINGS. NONE. **

**Disclaimer: I DDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOO not OWWWWWWWWWNNNNN AVVVEENNNNGGGGGEEERRRRSSS!**

* * *

"—ony. Tony. Tony!" Tony groaned before he turned his head around, away from the annoying source of sound. Who the hell would wake him up anyway? Didn't they know that he just got back from a party?

"Tony," a shake on his shoulder. Tony lifted his hands to move the hand away. "Go 'way, 'm sleepin' Pep," Tony muttered. "What? Pepper? It's Bruce, Tony. And Pepper has been trying to call you since 30 minutes ago, she left you 10 missed calls," Tony quickly stood up from his sitting-sleeping position only to stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. Bruce laughed, God damn it, one of the many things that Bruce loves about being friends with Tony Stark is the funny morning wake up's.

"God damn it, ha ha very funny Banner, I'm seriously going to kick you out of the tower next time," Bruce only chuckled at the empty threat, "Yeah, like hell you would Tony, you love me too much," at the said words, Tony quickly stood up and clinged himself at Bruce's side. Like a sloth. "Aww baby, you know I do, don't you? Don't you? Who's the greatest green rage monster? You are! Yes, you are!" said Tony with a singy voice as if he's talking to a baby. Bruce rolled his eyes, "Pepper Tony, Pepper," at those words Tony quickly let go of Bruce and ran towards his phone and left his workshop with a small "Bye!" at Bruce before he ran towards the elevator.

Bruce sighed as he watched Tony left. He inserted his hands into the pocket of his trousers, pulling a small folded paper out. He unfolded the paper and stared at it. It was filled with science formulas. Things that he would like to try with Tony. But he's gone now and Bruce is alone. Bruce sighed. He folded the paper back before he put it back inside his pants. "Maybe next time," he whispered to himself.

Wait. Was that a new jacket that Tony wore?

* * *

To say, Tony was panicking. Not because he forgot that he has an interview with… what was the name of the host again? Oh he didn't care. But he was afraid of Pepper! Good old Pepper! With her Pepper's pepper spray! Jesus Christ, no just no. Tony quickly took a bath and changed his clothes (a simple white t-shirt with a black jacket and beige pants). Tony almost went out without his most favorite thing, his glasses. He quickly strides his way out of the tower (with secret tunnels of course) with his starklicious charms and get on his Stark 5.

He fired up the engine, told Jarvis to change the Stark 5 into RDJ 3 before he drove his car towards the place where he was supposed to go.

* * *

Tony ran out from his car and quickly ran towards the set where he was supposed to be. When he arrived, all the station crew started looking at him like he was some sort of saint. "Please come with me Mr. Downey," Tony only nodded as he followed the girl that told him to follow her.

He saw how boring the situation was. How his best buddy in crime, besides Bruce that is, Jude Law looked almost bored with the stuffs that the host was throwing. Why did they pick him as a host anyway? "Time to go," she whispered to him before she gave a thumb up to somewhere and Eiffel 65's I'm Blue started playing.

Tony fixed his clothes before he danced himself into the live set. Making a rather grand entrance. Jude Law only laughed when he saw Tony danced. Tony danced his way towards his seat before he started laughing together with Jude Law.

"Ladies and gents, Robert Downey Jr." and the crowd went wild. Tony smirked before he started giving flying kisses everywhere and Jude only laughed as he face-palmed.

"It's such an honor to have you Mr. Downey," the host said, "Robert is fine," he answered.

"Very well, Robert, me and Jude were just talking about Sherlock Holmes 3, mind giving spoilers?" the host asked. "I don't know, should I?" Tony replied, mischief in his tone. Jude only rolled his eyes at Tony's reaction. "We don't even know if we're going to continue Sherlock Holmes or not," The host's eyes widened, "What? Why?" "All because of this guy," answered Jude, pointing at Tony.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!" replied Tony, acting like he was hurt. Jude chuckled, "Yeah right, keep on telling yourself that Robert," replied Jude, a grin on his face, British accent flowing nicely. Tony wanted to groan at Jude's accent. God damn it, he's going to make sure Jarvis updated his accent too.

* * *

After the interview ended, Tony quickly got onto his car and called Pepper. "Hey Pep—"

"Tony! What the hell were you thinking?! I called you 10 times this morning. 10 damned times! Do you know how worried I am? I thought you killed yourself at Mark's party or something!" shouted Pepper over the phone. Tony winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah yeah I get it Pepper. Sorry, why did you call me again?" Tony asked.

"To remind you about the interview, oh and one more thing!" Tony raised his eyebrows. "Remember when you said that you wanted to have another movie together with Mark?" "Yeah," "I think I got it, they're opening auditions now," Tony smiled at the information. "Send me the address," he simply said before he turned off the phone and drove off.

* * *

When Tony arrived, Mark was rather surprised. Saying stuffs like, "I don't expect you to be here," which was replied with a "why?" and Mark only laughed and replied him again. Tony was not afraid of the audition, in fact he was ecstatic and confident in his acting skills. And when Tony finished his audition at 4.00 P.M, and left the room he was 100% sure that he will get the lead character to the movie Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.

* * *

Tony got back home around 5 P.M.. He dragged his feet towards his bed before he jumped on it and snuggled his face into the soft covers of his bed. It only felt like minutes (seconds according to Tony) before the Avengers alarm started to ring. Tony groaned. No. No. He's not going to go.

Then a sound of something exploding broke his thoughts. Okay, he's so totally going.

He told Jarvis to prepare his suit , the Mark IX, before he went to the location of the crime.

* * *

"Where have you been Iron Man?" asked Captain goody two shoes with his patriotic ass when Tony arrived. Tony rolled his eyes behind his mask, wanted to say "I'm a celebrity, not like you. I have to do some stuffs, do some auditions and I'm really tired can you just cut the chase so I can sleep?". But he didn't. Only replied with a small "been busy" before he started shooting the monster that attacked and ruined his sleep.

* * *

To say Tony was exhausted of this double life thing. He wanted to be Robert Downey Jr. and Iron Man, both at the same time. But he knew that it meant double the trouble. Heck no, he already had enough troubles with his own self, he ain't going to add another one. No thank you.

Tony didn't hear what Steve said to the team because he's too busy flying towards the tower, taking off his suit and get himself onto his bed. The world better not be in trouble this time, because he's going to sleep. And those who ruined his beauty sleep knew better to fuck off.

* * *

**To say, I'm really happy with this fanfiction. This is the first time I got so many reviews (before the story Petite of course) but yeah, I'm really proud of it. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. This is a second version of what I did before because the previous document just disappear. Totally sorry for that. Can we kick over 20?! **


	5. Iron Man!

**A.N: Hello people! ASDFGH I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. WE'VE REACHED 25. AND I THOUGHT WE COULD ONLY REACH 20. MASSIVE AMOUNT OF FEELS GUYS. MASSIVE AMOUNT OF FEELS. So here's an early update for you guys since I've finished my test, at least for now. Yeah! Got a 96 (A) on my Physics test. And I barely studied or paid attention to the teacher am so lucky! Actually I wanted to update faster but something made me down; my English teacher. He's Asian and God damn it. Why. Seriously. We were told to make some kind of essay about weird sports and when I collected mine, he scolded me in front of the class. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. SERIOUSLY. He told me that I'm not good at writing and stuff like that. I was down, but thanks to your reviews, I got back up. Thank you for that. **

**I might not update a lot since I'm already in Senior High (wanted to take Science as my major! :D) so I need to study a lot. Yey!**

**CatchingSparks: I don't know. I never really planned things thoroughly. Like seriously, just let things flow. :D Hope you like this one! **

**ashleykhl: Nope. Never. It's Tony we're talking about. NO rests for him baby.**

**HKTM: THANK YOU! QuQ**

**geiz: My brother. :3 Nah just kidding. No one will. I shall be your protector if anyone tries to ninja you! I hope you like this chapter. But of course I was planning to make that truth moment came a bit longer. **

**Post U Later: JESUS CHRIST. YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE. HOW. WHY. WHEN. HOW- *squeals* I love your works and you gave me a lot of reviews. HOW? What happened to me last night? How did I get this much luck in one day?! I did, I saw it on Ecokitty's blog. I was like, "what the hell is gummy worms?" and I read the article and I was like, "It's Canon. It's CANON!" and not to forget the interview in Now You See Me when he started saying "Science Bros" out of no where. Not to forget the one time he attempted to ship himself with Robert, but Robert didn't understand and just nodded. (Oops, wrote too much)**

**nessa11997: Welcome. It's nothing really. Wow, I missed you so much, where have you been? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avengers. But I do own a pair of T-shirt that has the words "Avengers" and the picture of them on it, does that count? (Yes, yes it does. Don't argue. I own 'Avengers')**

* * *

"Tony, Marvel wanted to make a movie from your story of Iron Man," Tony's ears perked up when he heard Pepper said that. He turned around, looking away from his script before he started wrapping his arms around Pepper's shoulders and stare at her deeply.

"Virginia Pepper Potts, darling," he said, his voice stern and his face stoic.

"Yes Tony?" she asked. He puffed his cheeks before he started laughing like a maniac.

"I fucking told you that Iron Man is awesome," he said in a singy voice while he poked Pepper's face with his finger. "I told you, I told you, I told you, I so fucking told you so!" Pepper rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered how the hell she even got into this situation. Oh yes, he threatened her once when she came in barging to his office.

"Yes yes, you have told me once," she said as she folded her arms in front of her chest, face red from anger. Tony giggled before he put his hands down, smiling to her with the widest smile Pepper ever seen. "So," he said, "who's playing as me?"

"Well, Stan Lee hasn't decided it yet but it seems that…" she looked at her pad before she answered Tony, "Nicholas Cage and Tom Cruise are interested in the part and have made reservations for the role "Tony Stark"," Tony twitched, his lips trembling.

"What the fucking hell?!" he shouted before he started walking in small circles around his workshop, muttering stuffs that Pepper didn't really care about. "What the fucking hell Pep? Nicholas Cage? I can fully fucking understand but seriously? Tom Cruise? What the fucking hell?! Can't they see that Robert Downey Jr. is basically Tony Stark! I mean seriously, seriously! Ugh, motherfuck damn it. I hate that asshole. Tom Cruise, hah! Acting like he owns shit but he got none! I mean seriously, Robert Downey Jr. is so much more Stark-y than him. He—"

"Stop!" screamed Pepper as she covered Tony's mouth with her hands. "I'll make reservations too so that you can enter the audition as well," and she could feel a small smirk under her palms. She let go of Tony's mouth and heard a small "thank you Pep's" before she walked out of Tony's workshop with a smile on her face.

* * *

Tony stood in front of his white grand piano (that he hid somewhere in the Stark Tower), running his fingers on it, he was bored and he needed to do something. What else that he could do besides playing his songs? Fingertips slowly caressing the white paint job ("remind me to paint it red and gold next time Jarv," "Yes sir,") before he sat down on the chair, putting his piano scores on it.

He sighed before he started playing the piano.

"_This is the night I've been dreaming of forever_

_The mirror takes a look at my face_

_I'll never set foot in that rat hole again_

_But I'll drive to your place_

_I spit gravel as I back out of the back door_

_And the twenties roll around in my hand_

_It's funny now, when I don't show up on Monday_

_They'll go nuts, and eat their hats, well, what do you think of that?_  
_She says, you're throwing life away_

_To move with a man like me_

_She's not blind_

_She just don't have mind to see_  
_This is a habit I'm breaking now forever_

_I'm weary from trying to shake it_

_So when I ask if you won't give me your hand_

_I'll take it right now from your mother's side of town_

_She says, you're throwing life away_

_To move with a man like me_

_She's not blind_

_She just don't have a mind to see_

_She says, you're throwing life away_

_To move with a man like me_

_Just to move with a man like me_"

Tony huffed, "Jarvis, did you record that?" Tony asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I did sir," Tony smirked, "Save it; we might need it later,"

"Very well sir, what should we name the song?" Tony frowned, "Hmm, how about "Man Like Me"? Sounds good enough?"

"Excellent choice sir, as always," Tony smirked before he left the room.

Not knowing a pair of eyes watching him. "What the hell?" muttered Clint before he started running towards his room.

* * *

"Okay, let's do the scene from the top again," shouted Shane before he gave a signal for Robert and Mark.

Tony started to act panic before he took Mark's gun and threw it into the lake behind Mark's back. Tony then started rubbing his hands on his hood, getting rid of the dirt that was never there before acting normal when Mark turned around. "Okay, we're out of here," said Mark before a frown appeared on his face, "Where's my gun?"

Tony shifts, uneasy before he swallowed his saliva down, hard. "I… I got rid of it," Mark twitched, "Say again?"

"Yeah, just now. I threw it in the lake. I figured, if you couldn't do this, I would. I got priors in New York, man, I can't be doing this—"

"You _threw_ it away?!" Mark then started storming towards Tony. "H-Hey! Take it easy-!"

Mark stopped and took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself. "It's okay—I get it. I just got a little non-plussed… Sorry," Mark paused before he frowned, "Whoa, what the hell..?" Mark kneeled beside a video case and gingerly pokes at it. "What do you make of this?" he asked.

Tony leaned in, trying to take a look. All of a sudden, Mark bounces his head off the case, leaving a dent.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Mark shouted at Tony as Tony staggered backwards, swears drips from his mouth like a waterfall as he gripped his head tightly, trying to make the pain ease.

"You idiot! You threw away my $650 vintage revolver in the God damn lake! What about when they comb the bottom? Ever cross your mind? They find that car; they'll find the GODDAMN GUN!" Mark stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Pacing back and forth. "Jesus. Look up "idiot" in the dictionary; know what you'll find?" Mark asked as he pointed a finger at Tony.

Tony frowned before he acted like he was thinking hard, "Um… Picture of me?"

"NO. The definition of the word IDIOT, which you _fucking_ are!"

"Cut! Great job you guys! Take five!" said Shane. Mark gave an audible sigh as Tony chuckled. "I'm sorry, did I hit you too hard?" asked Mark as he checked for any bruises on Tony's head. Tony laughed, "It's okay, don't worry about it," said Tony trying to ease Mark down. Mark blushed before he nodded. "I tend to get lost in acting sometimes," admitted Mark as he scratched the back of his head. 'Aww, so fucking cute,' thought Tony as he clapped Mark's back with his hand. "Shall we go?" Mark nodded, "sure, let's—"suddenly Tony's phone started to ring.

"Sorry, need to take care of this," he said before he started walking away, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Stark!?" Tony cringed. It was Fury.

"Um, outside, what do you want eye-patch? An autograph?" Tony joked.

"There's an attack in Manhattan, get your ass over there!" shouted Fury. "I'm busy, ask your little minions to go there,"

"Now Stark." Tony groaned, "Fine. Be there in 2," answered Tony before he hung up. He ran towards Mark, saying a small "cover up for me, please?" before he ran towards his car, putting on the Iron Man suit in the car.

"Where's the destination sir?" asked Jarvis through the HUD. "Manhattan Jarv, put it on stealth mode," answered Tony, voice robotic.

"Very well sir," answered Jarvis before they took off.

* * *

Mark frowned, two cups of warm black coffee in his hands. He sighed; this thing about Robert going somewhere, to a place he didn't know was starting to become a habit. Robert would be gone for minutes, hours at tops. Face looked tired, energy drained out of him whenever he comes back.

Mark took a sip from the cup in his right hand as he stared at his left; the coffee that he made for Robert. Mark sighed before he put down the coffee for Robert on the nearest table and went back to his seat, practicing his lines as he made a mental note to himself; reminding him to ask what the hell is going on with Robert.

* * *

"Seriously guys! I heard Tony sing!" said Clint to the rest of the Avengers. It was night time, their rescue mission finished 3 hours ago. Steve smirked at the thought of Tony singing, "Yeah, nice joke Hawkeye," he said, a chuckle followed.

"I'm not joking! Seriously! Last night! And he could play damn well too!"

"Talking about Stark, where is he?" asked Natasha and everyone started to look at Bruce. Bruce stopped his tea-drinking session when he felt eyes on him. "What?"

"Where's Stark?" repeated Clint.

"He said he's busy, need things to do with Pepper," answered Bruce as he tidied his glasses. Thor frowned, "friend Tony has been missing for a while now, isn't his presence missed by you, friend Banner?" Bruce looked down at the tea cup in his hands.

Sure he missed Tony, it's been a while since they science together. But Bruce couldn't do that, Tony got work to do, he has a job, has a life besides science, unlike Bruce. Bruce sighed, "I do, but he's busy so what can I do?" he answered as he shrugged.

Clint rolled his eyes before he jumped onto the sofa, turning on the TV. "Oh, look some gossip news," commented Clint, sounded more like an insult. He was tempted to change the channel before all of a sudden a picture of Robert Downey Jr. started to appear. "

"_Robert, they said that Marvels is going to make a movie about Iron Man, did you apply for the role 'Tony Stark'?" Robert smirked before he gave them a reply, "Of course, it would be a challenge and maybe hey I can do pranks use the name 'Tony Stark' and let him get all the blame," the reporters started laughing. _

Clint gave a squeal—a Goddamn fucking squeal, before he started to move closer to the TV, staring at Robert Downey Jr. like he's a God. "Yes, we understand each other RDJ, let's prank the hell out of Tony," Clint muttered as he caressed the TV screen, making the Avengers facepalmed.

"Clint, your man-crush is disgusting," commented Natasha. "Hey! Don't you dare talk shit about my manly man-crush!" replied Clint with a death glare and soon the room started to be filled with laughter.

They continued to laugh and joke and insult Clint. But Bruce didn't though. He paid attention to the screen. He barely missed the faint blue glow on Robert Downey Jr.'s chest. Barely.

* * *

**A.N: Hopefully I will also get an A on my Chemistry and Biology, because if I did, that means I don't have to take up extra classes, and vice versa. Pray along with me. *finally being religious for the first time***

**OH! Can we get a 30 this time? *wink***


	6. Shit's going down

**A.N: FINALLY HOLIDAYS! I don't really know about my Biology test but my teacher said I got like an A or something. Thank you! *cries***

**patty cake rocks: Hmm... I don't know?**

**the pH alchemist: I know! I've been trying to make the script and how it should be!**

**CatchingSparks: Thank you! He's a genius after all, he must've think things thoroughly. **

**Post U Later: Aww, I am good at making people feel good. Lol. Mm, I dunno where you can watch the 'Now You See Me' interview, I just got the gif img. You can watch it on YouTube, they have a lot. The craziest thing was when RDJ said that he's willing to do every scene in his life with Mark Ruffalo! I know and I'm like waiting crazy for that scene too.**

**ashleykhl: I know right? xD**

**geiz: Thank you! *takes out katana* where is the ninja?! **

**nessa11997: I hope you'll get out of your punishment soon! :)**

**Oh and good news guys! They replaced my english teacher! Yeah! And she's really awesome! She even showed some interests in Fanfictions. And yes, she's a Marvel fangirl! (I just knew!) And an otaku! **

**Disclaimer : You guys know how things go, I DO NOT own Avengers. Bla bla bla. **

* * *

They continued to laugh and joke and insult Clint. But Bruce didn't though. He paid attention to the screen. He barely missed the faint blue glow on Robert Downey Jr.'s chest. Barely.

Bruce rubbed his eyes before he stared at the TV wide-eyed. The previous picture of Robert was now replaced by some group band named "My Chemical Romance". Bruce frowned.

What the fuck did he just see?

* * *

Mark and Tony carried the dead body down the side stairs of Tony's cheap apartment, carrying it towards Mark's old car which is hidden in the dark corner. "So, these dudes tonight, they see two assholes out of no where. They think—"Mark cut Tony"They think we must know something, sure. They panic. The body's the evidence, they gotta dispose of it—"

"Yeah, in my bathtub!" said Tony, rather mad and angry, "Fuck this. I want _real life_, you said real life!"

"It is," answered Mark as they finally reached Mark's car, "See, real-life people aren't logical man. They get freaked out, improvise—"

"Aw, shut up. You're changing your tune every five minutes," commented Tony as he accidentally dropped his end of the body. Tony sighed before he bent down, trying to—

Suddenly a loud police sirens were heard, car engines. Ohshitohshitohshit. Tony freaked out before he looked at Mark with a face that said 'I have no fucking idea what to do here'. Mark sighed as he dragged the body and hid it behind his car.

Mark grabbed Tony's collar before he said, "Quick. Kiss me,"

"What?"

Tony barely had any time to do anything before Mark started kissing him roughly. It was a fight. Tony was pushing him away, pulling on his hair, slapping his face and kicking his legs. But Mark has put him into a difficult position. Pinned between Mark's old stupid trash car and Mark himself.

The police stopped right in front of them and flashed a light at them. "Check out Doris and Lucinda over here," teased the police from the car before they drove away. Finally after what seems to be eternity, Tony pushed Mark away, gasping for air.

"Holy shit, Ack-! Aaaagh-! All right, that's it. These lessons suck, I quit, _this is not_ being a detective. Corpses floating in lakes, people kissing people, this is… this is WORNG!" shouted Tony. All of a sudden, Mark clamped Tony's mouth shut.

"Somebody wants to fill me in?" Tony and Mark turned around, oh it's Michelle.

Standing 10 feet away. Mark finally let go of Tony's mouth in time for his warning, "She thinks I'm a detective, go along with it, don't fuck me," Tony whispered into Mark's ear.

"Cut!" and the bell rings. Tony let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as Mark patted his back. "That is going to be the last time I'm going to kiss you," warned Tony as he pointed a finger at Mark. Mark only chuckled along with Michelle.

"What can I do? The guys playing as the policemen kept on messing up, don't blame me, blame them," Tony huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest, "Lucky for you to say, you're not the guy who gets pinned and kissed," muttered Tony.

"Aw, but you guys were so cute!" teased Michelle as she poked Tony's stomach. "Oh, I'm gonna go and eat first okay!" she said before she left the scene.

Tony looked at Mark, "let's go," and left. But he didn't go far. Mark stopped him. Tony turned around, "Mark, what the—"

"Why do you always go missing?" 'Oh hell fucking crap, he noticed!' shouted Tony in his head.

"What do you mean?"

"You always go missing. In the zodiac movie and also now, what's going on? Is there anything that you didn't tell me?" Mark asked, a frown on his face. Tony gulped, he swallowed his saliva. His heart racing like crazy.

"Actually—"

"Actually what Robert?"

"Actually…" 'I'm a super hero, I'm Tony Stark, sorry I fucked things up,' was what he want to say, but ended up with…

"Actually, I'm currently trying to make a music album for myself you know! It'll be fun, making music and stuff. Sorry, I was out doing demos and looking for inspiration," what the fuck did he just say?

Mark looked at him; eyes wide and face stoic. Tony gulped. 'He ain't buying your shit, he ain't buying your shit, he ain't-' "Robert that's **awesome**!" Tony blinked, "What? Come again?"

"That's awesome! You're actually making a music album! That's really cool! Don't forget to give me the CD okay?" said Mark while patting Tony's shoulders before he left.

Tony stood there, eyes looking at his feet. "What the fuck did I just do?"

* * *

Tony was walking down the sets, not really thinking. Heck no, he was thinking alright, thinking about "what the fuck am I supposed to tell Pepper?!" he whispered angrily at himself. It was that moment when he saw a guy, with blond hair, clothes all black with a tinge of purple, arrows on his back and a bow in his hands.

"Holy crap," Tony whispered to himself. 'Okay, act cool, act cool!' Tony turned around and was about to walk away until, "Robert Downey Jr.!" "Fuck it," Tony whispered to himself.

Tony turned around; Clint was exactly behind him, a wide smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Hawkeye from the Avengers. Saved Manhattan and the world multiple times!" he introduced himself, "Bet you've heard of me huh?"

'What the fuck am I supposed to say?' "N-No, sadly I haven't," Tony replied. Clint's eyes went wide, "What? Seriously? We're like world wide idols right now! And you don't know about us?" Clint asked. Tony sighed, asking himself what the hell he did wrong.

All of a sudden, Clint was close. Really close. Face barely inches away, taking all of Tony's features. "You know, you look just like my friend Tony, Iron Man," said Clint. Tony gulped, preparing for impact.

"But nah. I mean you're much more awesome than him. He's all stupid and weak," 'what did he just call me?' Tony's eyes twitched, "And you're so much better! I wish we can like hang out together!" said Clint as he patted Tony's shoulders.

"Sure, sure, when I have the time, okay?" answered Tony. Clint smiled and said a loud "Wo-hoo!" before he gave Tony a marker and held out a one dollar bill, trying to make Tony sign it.

"Are you trying to make me deface a government property?" asked Tony, eyes widened.

"… Yeah?" Clint answered, unsure. Tony smirked, "Gimme!" he said cheerfully before he grabbed the one dollar bill and made a really big signature on it. Clint smiled and started squealing like some weird girl before he ran off somewhere.

"Totally not going to forget that," muttered Tony before he get back to his set.

* * *

Later that night in Avengers Tower, Clint was trying his laptop furiously. The framed one dollar bill—framed thank you, in front of him.

"Hey Cli—What's that?" asked Steve, glass of water in one hand as his other hand pointed at the tainted yet framed one dollar bill on the table near to Clint's laptop.

"Oh, it's a one dollar bill," Steve rolled his eyes, "I'm aware, but why?"

"IT HAS RDJ'S SIGNATURE! CAN'T YOU SEE IT?!" shouted Clint as he shove the said bill onto Captain America's face. Steve gulped, "O-Okay, I'll leave you then,"said Steve before he left.

Clint pouted before he opened his web browser and typed "Tumblr " at the web address.

* * *

**That lucky son of a bitch who posted that post on Tumblr. I seriously didn't sleep for days because of that. :T Can we reach 40? xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: WE FINALLY REACHED 30 FOLLOWERS AND 15 FAVORITES! WO-HOO! Alright, alright, so here's an update! :D I wasn't able to type because I haven't been sleeping recently (nightmares)(thank you to zodiacdragon97, awesome science bros dream, I totally didn't wake up until 1 PM) and lack of inspiration and will (I'm a very lazy girl) and not to forget my tower of homeworks and projects, so yeah.**

**Post U Later: THAT'S THE POINT. Since everyone was busy with how Pepper's going to react, Imma gonna put it at the top. I love making OOC Clint. He's like, the guy you all want to prank. I took his reactions and stuff from myself. Ha ha, go RDJ! :DDD**

**ashleykhl: He's kawaii not idiot-ic. :P**

**the pH alchemist: THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT. HE'S THE JESTER OF THIS FANFICTION.**

**Guest: Um, I'm sorry, the movie is named "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang". It is bound to have a gay scene. And yes, everybody loves Hawkeye. He's funny.**

**geiz: I dunno, just thought that I will do the same thing if RDJ signs my dollar bill. IT'S TOO PRECIOUS. She's more of an MCU fan. :T E-eh..?! I-I'm not sure about that, it's not really THAT good enough... S-So... yeah.**

**CatchingSparks: HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS. I have too many projects and homework. Ugh. And we're finally learning about programming! WOOT WOOT. Biology is not really that hard, just make up weird words... OR draw when the teacher explains. It works for me. The point is not confessing? ._. Yes, I'm making Clint the JOKER! Ha ha ha!**

**Oh for people who doesn't like the kissing scene, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang is a real movie. Mark isn't the real actor, I just wanted to make Mark Ruffalo had other connections with RDJ besides Avengers and Zodiac. He's playing as Gay Perry (used to be Gay, but the name sticks so well) and Tony is playing as Harry. I'm sorry if the movie scenes moved to fast, but usually if you have all the sets, the movie taking usually only takes several months. The one that took a long time was the scene, POV choosing and editing. SO yeah. Don't blame me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS. (Psst, Chris Hamsworth is in Indonesia, Me gonna go there this week... Maybe stalking him. *evil laugh*)**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Pepper over the phone. Tony winced as he rubbed his ear away from the pain (not like it worked or anything). "Look, I panicked, I didn't know what to do," explained Tony.

"So you want me to pick up all your crap and stuff?"

"Aww, c'mon Pep! It's not that bad,"

"It's not that bad?!" shouted Pepper through the phone again, Tony winced, one day he's going to be deaf because of Pepper. She's like her life and death at the same time. "You told Mark that you're going to make an album? Do you EVEN know how hard to make an album? Do you know how much time, money and energy we need to spend to make that God damned album? Not to forget your movies, audition for Iron Man, your attempts on keeping your secret identity secret, yes I know about your encounter with Clint, he told me all about it when I came to pick things up at the tower, and not to forget your duty as an Avenger. The director has been complaining about you not being there and I held him out for you thinking about how much trouble you've put yourself into and here you are making more trouble! And you're not even thinking about how much your 'misadventures' would lead me to!" Tony gulped, "Now that you've put it like that, it is bad," Tony replied, "Bad? It IS THAT BAD! Do you even know how much trouble and pain you've put me into?"

Tony sighed, "Sorry Pep, I didn't mean to. I just, I don't want to see Mark disappointed at me because I lied to him, I've seen enough disappointment through out my childhood Pep, I just… I don't want to see another," admitted Tony. There was this long and awkward silent before he heard a small sigh from the other side, "Fine, just don't make more trouble okay Tony?" Tony nodded, "Yeah" "Good, I'll set up the stuffs then, you just sit tight and relax, okay? And this one is ONLY for Mark, get it?" "Okay,"

* * *

The guard fell to his knees. Mark's got his own pistol, Tony the revolver and no one is in a particularly good mood.

"Tell me where Harmony is," demanded Mark as he pointed his gun at the guard. The guard only gave a small smirk before saying a small "fuck you, Mary". Mark shook his head, "Uh-oh. Pal, you don't get it. This ain't good cop, bad cop. This is Fag and New Yorker; you're in deep trouble," there was this sullen silence before Mark continued his words, "For Chrissake, what are you protecting? It's over. Finish. Dexter's going down," Mark started ticking off items on his fingers before continuing his words, " I know about Ronnie's lawsuit, I know Dexter was facing ruin, and killing her wouldn't fix it. I know he switched daughters, which, God help us, actually DID work, at least until last week—"and Tony has to chimed in, being the little piece of shit he was.

"Yeah, what happened, that he had to kill her?" Mark looked at Tony with a death glare. He gave a small sigh, trying to restrain himself.

"Harry. You wanna put a sock in it?"

"I'm just asking—"

"You don't ask questions, now it looks like I'm guessing, we don't know shit!" barked Mark at Tony. Tony raised his hands in a defensive yet a total 'I gave up' position.

"Right, right. Sorry,"

"And for the record, it was Ronnie's old boyfriend. Guy flying in from Paris, remember?" Mark looked at his prisoner with a grim smirk on his face, "Am I right?" The ungrateful son of a bitch only said "fuck you" to Mark. Not saying a yes or no. Mark lifted one of his eyebrows and said, "Exactly! Dexter decided to cut and run. Killed Ronnie, threw a dress on her. Faked a kidnap, dumped the body and walked away clean. Except for one thing."

"Underpants," Tony answered, a small blush on his face.

"One lousy pair of cotton undies. Pretty funny huh?" Mark chuckled, "I'm gonna break your nose now," true to his words, Mark palmed the gun and slams it home. Mark cocks the gun and stared at the guard.

"Picture… a bullet inside your head, chief. Right here, right now," the guard stared at Mark with the same intensity he used on Tony.

"Fuck you," he said before he spitted blood. "And anyway, that's ambiguous,"

Mark's eyes widened, "Excuse me? How is that ambiguous?"

"I think he means that when you say, "Picture it inside your head;" okay, is that, a bullet will BE inside your head, or is it, picture it in your head, like, form an IMAGE, see what I'm saying?" Tony said followed with a wink at Mark.

"Will you shut up?" Mark snapped.

"Look. I don't know about a girl, seriously," chimed the guard.

"Yeah, yeah—you know what, the hell with this guy. Step aside." Tony, galvanized, comes forward. He dumps all five slugs from his revolver, replaces a SINGLE BULLET in the cylinder and spins it. He stepped past Mark and kneeled in front of the guard before he said, "The girl. Harmony. WHERE IS HE?" Mark frowned, "What the hell are you doing?"

Tony only winked at Perry before he leveled the gun. "You wanna play hardball? Huh? FINE. I can do that. Where. Is. THE GIRL?" Tony said rather impatient. He pulled the trigger, CLICK-!

EXCEPT it doesn't go click.

Just like that. Bang-! He's wearing the guy. Gunshot echoing on the breeze. Mark stared at the corpse, topples sideways, with a blank face. Tony stared at the corpse wide eyed. There was an awkward silence before Mark spoke up.

"What did you just do?"

"No, that… that wasn't supposed to… I only put one, one bullet—"

"You put a LIVE ROUND in that gun?" Mark barked at Tony.

"I never meant to… There was like, an eight percent chance, I just figured—"

"Eight percent," Mark repeated.

Tony shrugged, the stressed out look still on his face, "Well, maybe more…" he said, barely a whisper.

"Eight per—WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU MATH?!" Abruptly, Mark's cell phone started to ring, snapping them back to reality.

"WHAT?" Mark said through the phone.

"Perry, hi. It's me!" said Michelle happily through the phone.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"At home,"

"At… At home?" Mark's eyes widened. So everything for nothing?

"Cut! Great job guys!" said Shane. Tony looked at the guy who played as the guard, giving him a hand. "You okay dude?" he asked, the guy smiled at Tony, taking his hand and pulling himself up, "Yeah, thanks Robert, catch ya later," the man said before he left the set.

He turned back to see Michelle and Mark talking together. Seeing that Robert has finally finished his business, Mark lifted his hands, calling Robert to join them. Tony obliged and walked to their small group.

"So, how's your album going?" asked Mark. Tony swallowed his saliva, "Well I—""WHAT YOU'RE MAKING AN ALBUM ROBERT?" shouted Michelle. 'Oh God, not again,' thought Tony.

"Yeah, he's making an album!" said Mark. 'Oh shit, don't encourage her Mark!"

"This is such a hot juicy information! I am so going to tell the press all about it!" exclaimed Michelle. "Wait, what?" Tony's eyes widened, 'no. NO. Hell fucking no!' "Yeah! Am so totally going to do it, don't you know sharing your deepest darkest secrets will have a good impact at the ones who gave them out, in this case; me! I'm so totally going to share it when the press is here!" and Michelle left the scene with a bright smile on his face.

'WHAT HAVE I DONE?'

* * *

Natasha was watching the TV; How I Met Your Mother ("It's nice," commented Natasha) when suddenly the show got interrupted by some gossip news or something like that. Natasha rolled her eyes, "Clint, your stupid celebrity gossip is here," called Natasha and in a zap, the amazing Hawk-eye sat in front of the TV. Clint looked at the TV, seeing that it was Michelle Monaghan, Clint was tempted to tell Natasha to change the show, because hey they're not worthy of watching. No one was worthy to be watched except Robert Downey Jr. That was until the reporter said something.

"_Is there anything you wanted to share about your partners?" Michelle smiled brightly, "Oh yes I do! Well, there's this thing that Robert Downey Jr. wanted to hide; it's that he's making an album! It's no ordinary album, it's a music album. Bet it's going to be interesting huh?" Michelle said with a wink._

Clint's jaw dropped. What the fuck? "What the fuck?" It was only moments later that he started squealing (manly squeal thank you!) He walked towards Natasha and shook her shoulder vigorously, "DID YOU HEAR THAT NAT?! DID YOU?! ROBERT DOWNEY JR IS MAKING AN ALBUM! I'M SO GOING TO GET MY HANDS ON IT! I'M GOING TO HAVE IT! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO SELL MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL, I NEED IT!" shouted Clint. Natasha felt like puking (both because of the shake and Clint's OOC-ness). Clint finally let her go when he calmed himself and left the room.

Ever since that day, Natasha learned one thing: _Never_ to fight a group of fans (be it fan girls or fan boys), they're all deadly; even much more deadly than her Widow's Bite. Talking about Widow's Bite, Natasha looked around the room. Stark promised that he will do some modifications with her Widow's Bite, making it more deadly. "Where is he?" muttered Natasha.

* * *

**I'm going to go and cry about what monstrosity I have made. QuQ**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**This fanfiction is also available on Quotev, make sure you check it out!**

**Oh, one last thing. I saw this chart on my Manage Stories, what the hell is visitors and viewers? Care to explain? QUQ And anyone want to take up my un-made plots? Because I have a lot but I couldn't make it even though I try. So yeah, PM me or make a review!**


	8. Catching Up

**A.N: So here you go guys, an update. Sorry took you so long. I went half blind (LOL, Nick Fury!) no I'm not kidding I seriously was blind and I don't really know how I should continue the next chapter. So yeah. Mm, I watched some videos about the Iron Man screen test, but I can only find RDJ's so yeah, sorry about that. The doctor said I need to rest more and stuff but I just couldn't, so yeah. **

**ashleykhl: you bet!**

**geiz: that's my secret. ;) Really? Have I told you that I love you? :D I seriously dunno what the hell did I write. LOL.**

**CatchingSparks: This is Tony we're talking about. He won't use his brain unless it's necessary. Which is like VERY RARE. Here's the update by the way! :D**

**nessa11997: I LOOOVVEEEE MEEE TOOO.**

**Post U Later: That will seriously take a long time, not really. But we'll see later on! Pepper is such a bad ass! I LOVE EMH Pepper, she was all like, "by the power vested in me" and stuff and she won't hesitate to just kick her boss' ass! :D**

**Firefighter Capsicle: Aww, no you're not honey... :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS IN ANY KIND OF WAY. Except the plot. Yeah. This plot is mine.**

* * *

Tony stared at the piece of paper in his hands. What the actual fuck? These guys didn't even make scripts for the Iron Man movie. How the—Oh. Everything clicked. They wanted to see how much of a Stark they can be. Tony smirked (hidden by the paper in his hands) 'this thing might just end up awesome'.

Tony looked up when he heard the audition door shifted, Tom Cruise walked out of the said room, a sigh escaped his lips. "Well that was hard," he muttered before he went out and leave the building. "Robert Downey Jr." one of the casts called, Tony stood up from his seat and entered the room for the audition.

The room was dark. He was supposed to play in front of the director, producer and several writers in front of a camera and some set with only a black paper as its background. Tony lifted one of his eyebrows as he eyed the background. 'Just black? Surely red and gold would suit the situation better,' he thought to himself.

He put the paper for the audition into one of his pockets before he looked at the judges and watchers of the audition. "Ready?" asked one of the guys—'Jon Favreau,' Tony reminded himself. Tony nodded, "sure," he said. Suddenly the camera was on, its red lights flashing, white blinding lights were aimed at him as a black haired woman wearing a black suit walked towards him. She held out a microphone at Tony before she started talking, "Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair Magazine, can I ask you a couple of questions?" Tony only entered his left hand into his pocket before he said "yeah, go."

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" Tony only rolled his eyes before answering, "Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint," She nodded before she spoke up again. "And what do you say to your other nickname? 'The Merchant of Death'?" Tony frowned before he looked at the black haired woman with a serious look on his face. Small amount of anger and hatred started building up inside of him when he remembered his moments before his capture in Afghanistan. How he regretted making those weapons. He swallowed the anger away as old memories started playing in his head, "Well, Ms. Brown. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals," he answered. 'Oh shit, that weren't supposed to come out. No body knew that line, Christine didn't write that in her article,' he shouted at himself.

The woman seems to be interested at his reply, she then looked up at him with eyes filled with curiosity, "I want a serious answer Mr. Stark," she demanded. Tony gave a small sigh before he answered the woman. "Okay, here's a serious. My old man had a philosophy, 'peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy'. My father helped defeat the Nazis, he worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors would call that being a hero,"

"Cut!" said Jon. Tony looked up at him, a bit dazed; he didn't mean for all that to come out. "Good work Robert, we'll inform you within several days," said Jon, Tony only nodded, flashed off a smirk before he left the building with one thing on his mind, 'Holy shit, I fucked that up,'

* * *

"Hell of a sunset," commented Tony as he stood next to Michelle. She only smiled, not looking at him as she replied him, "LA's nicer. It's the pollution. Smog causes atmospheric diffusion of light," a pause, "was he awake?"

Tony rubbed his nose, "Yeah. He was awake," "Did he say anything interesting?" Tony shook his head, "No. Nothing." She looked a him before she gave a nod and chewed on her lower lip, "I only wish she could give me a… a SIGN, just… some way to let me know," she looked away from Tony, "… that she forgives me,"

At that moment, there is a sputter, a flicker! All the streetlights came on and Michelle blinks, stares and Tony laughed. He drew a deep breath of crisp winter air. Feeling alive and young, as the day he was born.

"Cut!" shouted Shane and Michelle and Tony gave a loud sigh before started laughing like teenage girls or something like that. "That's the end for the scene taking folks, thanks for all the hard work!" Shane shouted and everyone just laughed and chuckled and looked at one another with a bright smile on their faces.

Tony smiled when he saw people walking towards him saying small stuffs like "you need a haircut" or throwing some meaningless insult like "you and Mark should go gay" or just saying nice stuffs like "thanks for all the hard work". Tony always likes the end of scene taking. It's fun, it's not chaotic unlike battle stations. Maybe one day he could just fill his days with only acting as his occupation, no more fighting bad guys and stuff.

Then again… Nah. Peace and tranquility wasn't his style. Loud bangs and explosive were. At the end of the day, Tony packed his stuffs, threw it to his car before he said a small farewell to Mark and Michelle and promised that he will come to their meet up place.

Tony changed his clothes in the car, changing his plain white t-shirt to his Black Sabbath before he entered the Stark tower. He walked right into Clint's prank, took the Widow's Bite from the Black Widow (he promised that he will modify it to her a few months ago), grab a cup of coffee and had a little chat with the goody two shoes American boy and the bulky Norse God before he went down to Bruce and his lab.

"Brucie!" shouted Tony as he glomped his friend, pulling them backwards and fell on the cold floor. "Damn it Tony, I was working," muttered Bruce, but the smile on his face blew him away. "Let's do some science, hmm?" said Tony before they chuckled.

"I guess we're going to do some flying explosives and colorful science then?" Tony nodded, "You bet'cha Brucie boy," Bruce stood up from his lying position before he eyed Tony. "Get up Tony, we're going to do some science," Tony chuckled, "Carry me?" Bruce sighed, "You wish," Tony pouted before he stood up and hugged Bruce as they walked their way towards the elevator with Tony singing "we're going to science~" all the way.

* * *

**Thanks for all the sweet sweet reviews and the all so amazing favorites and follows, it means a lot. That means a lot to this sicky 15 years old girl. :3 Oh, do you guys have Skype? I have one, just search the name undeadtyrant and it'll be there! Am so looking forward to talk with fellow Avengers/Marvel fans! Eeep! xD**


	9. Revelation 1

**A.N: WHOO. WE REACHED 52 REVIEWS. IMMA SO the end of the story for more information.**

**CatchingSparks: Oh really? I was really afraid. But thanks a lot! :D**

**Post U Later: Already explained to you about the stuffs, so yeah. Oh of course! That's so true! Science Bros!**

**Guest: Thank you. :)**

**ashleykhl: I totes agree! xD**

**nessa11997: Welcome! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS. **

* * *

The first thing that Tony did was waking up to Jarvis' voice saying that it's already 9 AM with the weather forecast and that he should get up from his bed and did something fun and catch up with his "little friends that aren't so little anymore called the Avengers" like the mother hen he always was. Groggily, Tony said no but Jarvis threatened him that if he wouldn't wake up he will call DUM-E upstairs and let the AI spray Tony with fire extinguisher. Tony groaned and sat up and threw away the blanket, thinking about since when his AI became so bossy and that he should re-write his coding (which on the later, Tony thought that Jarvis was already perfect the way he was and there was nothing that needed to be changed).

Tony then took a bath and came up dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and his worn out jeans (that made Pepper nagged at him one time saying that he has a lot of money but didn't bother to buy a new pair and Tony defended himself saying that this pair is "special and it cannot be replaced Pep's!") . Tony looked at himself in the mirror, spiked his hair before he went downstairs, greeted by the chaotic breakfast time with the Avengers of course.

"Friend Tony! Come and join us!" boomed Thor, Tony only chuckled when he saw a flying pancake and Captain America's distressed voice and the sound of Bruce chuckling before he sipped his tea, the sound of Clint threatening Natasha before he was punched and pinned on the ground by the only female Avenger.

"Brucey darling!" said Tony before he hugged Bruce and sat down, eating his part of the Captain's delicious cooking because no one would let Tony cook. ("They never even tasted it! Sure it's bad looking but it's great for sure!" complained Tony to Pepper once during one of their phone call sessions) And no one would let Thor cook since it was always weird and he made a lot of mess and no one trusted Clint and Natasha because well… They're assassins. So the only two who were allowed to cook were Bruce and Steve.

Tony only chuckled when he heard Steve nagging at the archer and the spy of their little group of misfits, damn he missed this.

The first thing that Tony did was hanging out with Clint. They crawled through the vents and watched Natasha and Steve spar. It was a really good fight, it could've been a draw but something happened (hey Tony didn't have special eye skills like Hawkeye) and soon the Black Widow fell and the Captain pinned her down. Tony and Clint couldn't help but snicker and laughed and soon before they know it, they were used for the Black Widow for her aiming target for the Widow's Bite.

Soon after escaping the Black Widow's wrath, they went to the living room watching a movie with Thor. Thor wanted to watch Xena because it reminded him so much of Lady Sif and the Warrior Three but Clint insisted that they watch the Zodiac (the same movie that Tony and Mark played). Tony only bit his lower lip when he saw Clint fanboying when Robert Downey Jr. appeared on the screen (in which Tony recorded silently). And soon after that Thor started loving the movie, saying that Robert Downey Jr. looked a lot like Tony and so "he must be a friend to! Right Man of Iron?" and soon Thor seemed to be focused into the movie and Tony can only face palmed because heck man, why didn't they do that to him?

Feeling ignored and bored Tony went downstairs, towards his and Bruce's lab, their small Nirvana. Tony smirked when he saw Bruce working like crazy. Right hand busy writing reports, left hand busy fiddling with the microscope and he didn't hear anything because he was too busy observing something using his microscope. Tony rolled his eyes. "You know, you could've just ask Jarvis to write down all your stuffs," the doctor only jumped a bit, Tony raised one of his eyebrows before he walked closer towards the doctor, "too focused on your work?" asked Tony. The doctor only laughed, "Yeah kinda, trying to make something,"

Tony only inhaled deeply before he started poking Bruce everywhere with his fingers, "Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce I'm bored. Bruce Bruce Bruce!" Bruce sighed before he swatted Tony's hand away "I'm working Tony," "But I'm bored! Entertain me Bruce! Talk dirty science to me!" whine Tony as he pinched Bruce's cheeks. Bruce sighed, "What should we do then?" There was an awkward silence before Tony said, "We should send Hulk to the moon,"

"Wait, what?"

"Send Hulk to the moon Bruce! I bet he'll love it!" Bruce face palmed, "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered to himself, "And where do these brilliant ideas came from?"

Tony smirked as he puffed his chest, "Yes I know, I'm a genius. Give me an applause," Bruce gave a sarcastic applause, "yes yes, thank you!" Tony answered. "Yes we love your genius and that's why we love you for that," replied Bruce. "Help me science?"

Tony kept silent before he frowned and said "Bruce, no. Bruce I love you (not in a homo erotic way) but no Bruce, no science, I've had enough science" Bruce's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Correction: I've had enough of your science Bruce. They're boring science, I don't want microscope science, I want exploding science!" Bruce sighed, "So let me get this straight, you think that my science is boring and you wanted something that has explosions?" Tony frowned before he smiled and nodded his head furiously. "Yup," Tony answered with a little 'pop' at the end.

"Do you remember the last time we did this exploding science and you set DUM-E on fire twice no less?" asked Bruce, Tony frowned before he folded his arms in front of his chest, "Hey, it's not like I can't fix him. Besides, he foamed me multiple times, so I fire him multiple times!" Tony replied and added a small, "I think he's trying to kill me or something,"

Bruce chuckled, "And you're obviously trying to return the favor," Tony smirked and gave a toothy smile, "It's called fighting foam with fire babe, and yes, Tony Stark never lose," Tony looked at Bruce with a gentle smile on his face, "So what d'ya say buddy? Just you and me, together and a hell lot of exploding science, no DUM-E or the other boys, just you and me?" Bruce smiled before he stood up and patted Tony's shoulder, "Of course, you're useless without me after all," and they left together.

* * *

Tony just finished his exploding science sessions with Bruce and you can clearly see the burn marks all over Tony's body. They didn't hurt just leaving a really black spot. Not much though, just two or three. Got one on his face and one on his arms and hands. He covered the one on his face with a bandage. He took a bath and got dressed in his orange t-shirt, blue hooded jacket and some pair of jeans along with his favorite kicks. He smiled to himself before he took one of his car keys and headed outside.

* * *

Tony arrived at the small restaurant that he and Mark along with Michelle promised to meet at. He took a pair of purple glasses from his car and wore it before he went out from his car. He got into the restaurant and scanned the area. It was peaceful and the smell of food filled the air. Ah, okay he needed some food. "Robert, over here!" he heard Michelle called him. He walked towards the duo and sat with them.

"Hey Robert! What do you want to eat?" asked Michelle excitedly as she handed him the menu. Tony only grinned before he took the said menu from her hand. "Let me see then—"

Suddenly a loud boom was heard from outside. Tony turned his head, looking at the source of sound. It was some freaky monster that Tony didn't know about. 'Shit,' he thought. He looked at the other two, Michelle was obviously scared and Mark only looked at Robert with concern on his face. Without any further a do, Tony ran outside, towards his car because that's the only place where he can use his Iron Man suit.

* * *

Mark was stunned. Did Robert just run away? "Michelle, go evacuate," whispered Mark to her, "Wait, where are you going?" asked Michelle, Mark only frowned, "I need to get Robert,".

Mark then started running towards the exit and went for Robert. He finally found Robert entering a silver sports car with the number "STARK 6" at the end of it. 'Stark…?' Who's Robert exactly? And he soon got his answer.

Suddenly the roof of the car opened, revealing Iron Man dressed in an armor with much more sophisticated design than any other Iron Man suits that Mark has ever seen. The suit has big shoulder pads and has a really big chest repulsor. The color was red accompanied with gold and orange color, making it stood out from the chaotic environment.

"Robert!" shouted Mark and he saw the suit turned its head towards Mark, scanning him. "Robert are you Iron Man?" asked Mark and he didn't get any reply. The suit only turned around, facing his back at Mark before it took off and took care of the chaos in the city.

* * *

**Damn, Mark found out! :D ahahaha **

**Anyways, I'm sorry that it took me a really long time to update. High School just kinda filled up all my schedule and I have joined several competitions and the school's theater club. Phew. Am doing science project and hey, my chemistry and biology's an A. Praise the Lord, thank you guys! Anyways, I'm getting sicker so updates might take longer, sorry. Reviews please?**


	10. Details

**A.N: AN UPDATE! (ノ;W;)ノ oH MY gOD. I'm so sorry that it took a REALLY long time! SORRY! Anyways, I'm joining some essay competition (in BAHASA) So like, it'll get really busy. AND~ WOO! We're going to show our play in Riau Art Competition in October, (hopefully I get the lead, *laughs evilly*) Got highest score in Storytelling in Malay language (fuck me, I STILL CAN'T GET OVER IT! UGH I'M SO ASHAMED OF MY LIFE! FML) and thanks God for my maths and all, no B's! Just A's! Thank you! :DDDD Am writing this in my sick moments, bear it with me. **

**HKTM: OMG, I totally love your review. :DD It always make me laugh**

**ashleykhl: It's a eal good thing that I did it quick huh?**

**AbsoluteMadness: Here you go! :D**

**ZodiacDragon97: Of course hubby, nah you did good, don't worry about it. :DD**

**musicmixer08: I will! **

**CatchingSparks: I don't know. I watch too much Iron Man the anime. ;w; SO yeah.**

**Post U Later: shhhhhhh don't give spoilers! xD**

**About that car thingy, I got it when I was watching Iron Man the anime, so like he went inside the car and he put on the suit inside. If you don't know which Mark I was talking about in the previous chapter it's actually Mark 24. :) Anyways at the chapter there's a small encounter between a girl and Tony, just imagine that the girl is you. ;) (Wanted to make a little bit friendship thingy between readers x Tony but failed to do so) Again, I'm asian, fuck my grammar.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS. -w- Sadly.**

* * *

"_Tony," called Pepper and Tony stopped dead on his tracks. He turned around, facing Pepper with a smirk on his face, "Yes Pepper?" "You know that you're going to tell them who's Robert Downey Jr. sooner or later, right?" Tony sighed, "I know," he muttered. Pepper smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "Good," she simply said before she turned around and walked out the workshop._

Tony sighed as he recalled the previous events. The time when Pepper told him that one day, sooner or later, he's going to reveal his identity to all of them; the Avengers and his best friends as Robert. The time when Mark found out that Robert Downey Jr. is actually none other than Tony Stark.

He remembered every single thing, the shock on Mark's face, the soft whisper when Mark asked if he was Iron Man or not. Tony groaned as he laid his head onto the cold table. "Fuck my life,"

"Tony!" Tony groaned as he looked at the source of the voice calling him, "Hey Pep's," Pepper walked towards him, her soft strawberry blonde hair swayed left and right along with her movement and oh God, that fucking white suit. 'Why is she so perfect?' Tony screamed at the back of his mind.

With a Stark pad in her hand, she announced every single thing that Tony has to do through out the whole day and the next day, well every single thing that Tony needs to do. "We're going to make the album soon, so you better prepare yourself for it,"

"Yes Pepper,"

"They wanted Robert Downey Jr. to come once more to the place where they did the testing; they needed to make all three of you meet Tony Stark,"

"Yes Pepper,"

"If you won't start sassing back at me, I will personally kill you,"

"Yes Pepper," Tony answered mindlessly. Pepper frowned; she ran her hand through Tony's hair, showing her concern with the soft gesture. "What's wrong Tony?" Tony looked at her, eye to eye, before he folded his arms on the table and hid his face on it. "I fucked everything up Pep,"

"What happened?"

"Mark found out who Robert really is," Pepper's eyes went wide for a moment but then they softened before she pulled him from his isolated position into a hug. "It's okay Tony, I'm sure Mark will understand,"

"But he'll hate me, I lied to him Pep," muttered Tony into her shoulders. Pepper sighed as she patted his back, "You need to calm down Tony, 'm sure everything will turn out fine,"

"I want to go to Malibu,"

* * *

"_I just, I don't want to see Mark disappointed at me because I lied to him, I've seen enough disappointment through out my childhood Pep, I just… I don't want to see another," _

"_So what d'ya say buddy? Just you and me, together and a hell lot of exploding science, no DUM-E or the other boys, just you and me?" Bruce smiled before he stood up and patted Tony's shoulder, "Of course, you're useless without me after all," and they left together._

_Tony only bit his lower lip when he saw Clint fanboying when Robert Downey Jr. appeared on the screen (in which Tony recorded silently). And soon after that Thor started loving the movie, saying that Robert Downey Jr. looked a lot like Tony and so "he must be a friend to! Right Man of Iron?" and soon Thor seemed to be focused into the movie_

"_Friend Tony! Come and join us!" boomed Thor, Tony only chuckled when he saw a flying pancake and Captain America's distressed voice and the sound of Bruce chuckling before he sipped his tea, the sound of Clint threatening Natasha before he was punched and pinned on the ground by the only female Avenger._

Tony reflected on every single memory he has with the Avengers and his other friends as Robert Downey Jr. especially Mark and Bruce. God fucking damn it, they were the two bestest friends in the whole world. No one can replace them. They're kind and understanding and Tony fucked everything up. He lied to them.

Mark found out about his lie and God he could never see Mark again. Tony wasn't lying when he said he has had enough. He already had enough disappointed looks from other people through out his childhood and the last one came from Obie and God he didn't want to see it anymore.

Will Mark get mad? Or will he accept him for who he is? Will he tell the world about his secret identity? Tony groaned, God fucking knew about all of that.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Tony?" asked Bruce when he entered the living room. "Heard he went to Malibu," answered Natasha.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Pepper said that he needed to do something,"

Bruce frowned, "Oh okay, thanks," he simply said before he retreated back to his lab. Something was off with Tony and he was 100% sure of it. Heck usually at these times Tony would just barge into his lab, glomped on him and suggested that they should do some explosive science (because admit it, even Bruce deep down admitted that science that always goes boom are awesome and fun. And in which Bruce will reply no but joined him anyway.

Now that Bruce thought about it, something was VERY wrong with Tony and he will seriously find out about it.

* * *

Tony sighed; he needed to do something too bad he forgot—Oh, wait yeah! He promised that he will actually try to make his own songs for his album. So far he has made two; Man Like Me and River. Time to do the second one then.

He sat down, put the piano scores that he made back then on the piano before he started playing. Took a deep breath—

"

How did I find you?

Did I remind you of the boy at the Louvre?

Watching you move

I don't know, for five hundred years

Out of the furnace into the forest

And the harvest of my youth

Tell me the truth

Do you, does anyone, anymore?

I've come to believe if a man does his deeds

While he's missing wine

He's already died, he's already died

A hundred times

Did you remember seven Septembers of sacred rendezvous?

Spryhanding only for you

Do you remember tipping the vendor and how we used to goof?

Spryhanding only for you

And my fear and my pride, the shadow inside

With a note on the door and a card on the floor

About a hundred times before

First it was nearly, then it was barely

And now it seems pretty far

When you were tipsy

I was a wizard with a silver star

Will spare the details of the rocks and the nails

The times I've lied can't lay down tonight

I've already tried a hundred times

I will spare the details of the rocks and the nails

And the times that I've lived can't lay down tonight

I've already tried a hundred times "

* * *

Tony was walking around, dressed in his ugliest clothes (fuck paps!) and a hat to cover his identity (he needs his lone time!). Tony gave a loud sigh as he exited the coffee shop. "Finally freakin—"

**BAM!**

Son of a cock-blocking whore. "Son of a cock-blocking whore! Fuck it's hot!" Tony was panicking as he tried drying his clothes, "Fuck! They're hot!" Suddenly another hand helped him cleaning the spilled coffee on his clothes. "S-Sorry! I wasn't looking! Sorry!" "Yeah maybe next time you should use your eyes instead of not using it like the shit you are," Tony looked up at the person helping him. "I'm so so sorry!" Oh, it was a kid.

A girl.

Fuck.

Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut Stark?!

"I'm totally sorry!" replied Tony, "I-It's okay I wasn't looking anyways, it's fully mine," there was an awkward silence before the girl's eyes suddenly went wide. "MY PAPERS!"

The girl looked at the broken papers on the ground, crumpled, wet and well the point is—it was shit. "My papers…" Tony sighed, "It's just a paper," the girl then suddenly looked at him with a frown on her face, "just a paper?! JUST A PAPER?! That paper is very important mind you! I need to recruit five members for my school's club or else—" her voice softens, "or else they're going to erase our club from existence,"

Tony frowned, "What's club are you joining anyway?"

"Theater," Tony felt a small amount of sympathy for the kid. "Tell you what," Tony flashed her a smile, "I'll help you re-make those papers with a better design and maybe I'll teach you how to recruit people real good instead of throwing tantrum bombs everywhere like that,"

The girl's face was stoic before she started giggling then turned out to a full blown laughter, "Alright alright I get'cha, let's go then!" The girl said, Tony nodded before he walked with her. Teaching her how what he promised and giving some tips in acting as they walked towards some nearby place where they can really make those papers.

* * *

**GIVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE! XD R&R! PM's are welcome! :3**


	11. TROUBLES AHEAD!

**A.N: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT THE HELL DID I WRITE. This chapter is kind of a filler, the thriller will come next! Don't worry about it :D**

**HKTM: You know, you're like the only person here who knows where this shit s going. :D**

**ashleykhl: Who knows~**

**Post U Later: HAHAHAHAHAHA. Thank you. ;w;**

**Guest: Don't worry, it's good for e. ;w;**

**Purple Pixie 5: Thank you! :DD**

** .Barton: Thank you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS.**

* * *

Your name is [insert name here] and you're really excited today! It seems like it was yesterday when you bumped into a guy named Robert (that selfish cocky motherfucker) and you guys just kinda stick together (you see him more as a teacher and an older brother, a friend; an asshole one). Apparently the guy knows acting! (But you didn't think that he would because well… Look at his tattered clothes, but then again you judged him to fast! He's actually a really good guy!) And he teaches you all about acting and not to forget the art of pursuing people! You really have to thank him for that because now you have more than 20 people as members for your theater club and your school won't cut your budget anymore! Instead, they'll increase it and you guys can join the upcoming art competition in October!

You're really excited about that! And of course, all of that is because of Robert. 'Where's Robert anyway?' you thought to yourself. You're standing right in front of the coffee shop where you bumped into him with a cup of black coffee in your hands (it's your token of gratitude). You huffed, "let's just wait," you told yourself.

3 minutes turned to 5 minutes turned to 7 to 10. "Fuck this shit," you're a rather impatient person (but hey, that's your charm). Feeling pissed, you gripped the coffee tightly and start drinking it. You don't really like black coffee but it's such a waste to just throw it away.

Suddenly, you hear something fell (the rubbish can?) from your left. Bored, you turn your head to see the source of sound. You chuckle when you see it; it's Robert crashing into the rubbish can and being scolded by some old woman over there. You decided to just watch and see the other guy being hit with a stick by the said old woman. Damn, it's funny.

* * *

Pepper was one hell of a PA and no one could argue with that. Though now she was the CEO of Stark Industries, she didn't leave Tony behind. Tony was the son of Howard Stark, he has the name 'Stark' so basically he owned the company even though not through laws and stuffs like that, but he was the face of Stark Industries and of course Pepper would use that. She used him to be the face of Stark Industries, to go to business trips and stuff like that all because for one thing; to make people understand who Tony Stark really was.

Tony wasn't an irresponsible person; he was probably the most responsible person in this whole world. He tried fixing his mistakes since Afghanistan, trying to make other people's lives better but it just seemed that no one appreciates it. And not to forget they just dwelled in his mistakes not the efforts that he has done in order to fix all his mistakes. They kept on reminding him through tabloids and magazines about how much of a bad person he was but even though those words hurt him, he didn't care. He just wanted to help them and fix his mistakes.

And through all those hardships, Pepper knew that Tony learned that the world is a very imperfect place. He was always shunned; but it's not like anyone noticed but him and Pepper and a few others but they refused to help. But somehow he was able to get a small amount of people that would accept him for he was; despite of all his mistakes and how much of a bitch he could be, there were people who accepted him: the Avengers (mostly Bruce Banner).

And when Tony became Robert Downey Jr. it became harder. There was nothing to be showed off. All that was left was him and his cockiness. When he became Robert Downey Jr. there was no more masks for him to hide in, no more iron suits, no more money and stuff— there was only him. In a way he was vulnerable. But he managed to get some friends; Jude Law, Mark Ruffalo—Ah, Mark Ruffalo, he has the same position as Bruce Banner in Tony's heart. Pepper didn't really get how or why but those two were like two peas in a pod. Even until now, Pepper didn't quite understand why Tony wouldn't just muster up his guts and face Mark, she's like 80% sure he'll understand. But Pepper guess it can never be that easy in Tony's brain.

She sighed as she opened her phone as Tony's manager. She facepalmed when she finished reading it. How were they supposed to do this one?

* * *

"How come you know so much about acting?" the girl asked Tony. It seems like it was yesterday that they bumped into each other—wait, it is yesterday, nevermind. "Of course, I'm a genius," Tony replied her, she only snickered before giving a full-blown laughter. "Oh my God, you're like a real joker, do you know that?" Tony only smirked. They were both together in a park; Tony was teaching her how to act and pursue some people to be her prey (to join her little club of course).

"Okay, kiddo, so got any favorite actor or actress or somethin'?" asked Tony, using some weird manner of talking that he managed to use when he was walking down some dark streets filled with gangsters and stuff. The girl only furrowed her eyebrows, "why should I tell you?"

"I don't know maybe you can copy him or her or somethin'? Use him or her for references?"

The girl only chuckled, "heh, is this a flirtation?" the girl said while winking at Tony, he only laughed, "Yea, fuck rite' I ain't a pedophile kiddo," She laughed together with him before she replied, "Robert Downey Jr."

"What?" Before the girl can repeat her answer, Tony's phone started to ring. Tony picked his phone haphazardly, before answering it. "Yellow?"

"Tony, they wanted Robert Downey Jr. to meet Tony Stark,"

"Whatthefreakinfuck?" Tony replied in a rather fast speed. "Yeah, We need to make our plans, I'm already in your house,"

"in Malibu?"

"In Malibu." Tony sighed before he hung up. He put his back into the pockets of his worn out, stained jeans. "Sorry kid, gotta go,"

"Where are you going?"

"Need to do some acting," The girl frowned.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Me? Yeah, let's just say Robert is only the smaller version of my name,"

"Wait—" the girl said, using her hands to rub her head, "So you're telling me—"

"Nice to meet you, am Robert Downey Jr. , nice to meetcha kid, maybe some other time we can continue this yeah?" Tony said before he left, not missing out the funny look the gir

l gave to him. Tony smirked when he thought of that; maybe he should do this more often?

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! REVIEWS ARE COOKIES!**


End file.
